


Julance- Day Four; Monsters & Mana

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Monsters & Mana (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Julance- Day Four; Monsters & Mana

“Dang it! I died.” Lance pouted a little. “Let me think of a new character while you guys do your thing.” It didn’t take long before a new character, pretty much the opposite of Lance’s original, was made and he was back in the game again.

This campaign was a simple one- rescue the village from an unknown monster. This monster lived off in a cave about half a mile away from the village and came out at night to kidnap, eat, and terrorize the citizens they were supposed to protect.

Lance had died from going to investigate the creature’s cave, to see if there were any clues to help him, however he failed his stealth check and got caught. The creature killed him but since he couldn’t get back to his party before then to share what he learned they were stuck. The death was worked into the story and Lance’s previous character was eaten.

The game, Monsters and Mana, was a great way for the Paladins to relax in between missions and battles. To relieve stress and bond. To actually act their age for once. They had scheduled sessions and Coran was their campaign master. Pidge said this reminded her of when she would play Dungeons and Dragons with her family on Earth.

Eventually the party finished their campaign, killing the monster and saving the village. Everyone was happy and soon went off to bed once the game was finished- Coran promising to make something longer for next session.


End file.
